


Consumed By Cobwebs

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "You want to be with me though, don't you?" He spoke quietly, a secret just the two of them share being spoken for only them to hear. "You want to grow old with me. Bring up Lyra together. Get a house that is just ours and spend the rest of your life in my arms."David furiously wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Yes. I do."
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Consumed By Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> David listens to Cigarettes After Sex. I love this newly found band, the vibe is so amazing. I love what he said about it: 
> 
> "If you want to lie down in a corner and be consumed by cobwebs, it's that kind of vibe." 
> 
> This is the interview: 
> 
> https://www.nytimes.com/2020/04/02/arts/david-tennant-favorites.html#click=https://t.co/C5lwcF0DUs
> 
> [Remember don't like, don't read :) ]

"When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever and I'm gonna keep on loving you." 

\- Keep On Loving You by Cigarettes After Sex

•~•~•~

Michael and David sat at a tavern in a discreet location where they could have some peace from onlookers and photographers. They sat opposite each other at a table in the far back corner sipping on some whiskey. 

"Do you know when I first fell in love with you?" Michael said, finally able to speak about the past and his feelings without fear.

"I remember that day. I could tell you the exact shirt I was wearing and how it smelt of sweat. I could tell you the exact colour of the wine we drank and how the food tasted. How I sat there thinking of three hours ago when were in your bed rolling around on the sheets, laughing and making jokes. The heavy ache in my bones reminding me of what we did, how we kissed and made love. I lost count how many times we did it that day. I recalled it and played it back as you sat opposite me as we had lunch. I knew it the second I caught your eye as we sat down. You looked over at me and I knew there was no way I could lose you. This wasn't supposed to be a continuous thing -- you and I -- we weren't supposed to feel like we couldn't be without each other. You and I were never supposed to fall in love. But we are. And I fell deeper than I thought I would." 

Michael nodded his head slowly, not meeting his eyes. He could literally feel the sadness coursing inside of him and also the heat -- all the blessed heat of his love for him. It was still the same as it had always been. Stronger now though than it was and more sure. He sighed heavily. 

"Sometimes I wished you didn't go to America so often and we only met up a few times." David sipped his drink quickly, washing down the ache. 

"David, we were dating the entire time. That's what it was in my mind. Even if I was away so often. I was only yours from the very beginning." 

"I get it. You had work and Lily to take care of." 

"And you had..." He bit back the mention of his wife. 

"Work," David added for him. "I had work." 

"Yeah. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you, you know? Every time I came to London I would hope to bump into you." 

"You could have asked to meet up?" 

"I didn't want to disrupt your life. Besides, I wouldn't be able to look at you knowing I couldn't have you." 

"I can't even do that now. Not after working with you and all that has happened between us. I said that I was okay the last time we spoke over the phone, but I'm not. I'm really not. I haven't been sleeping or eating. I look so unhealthy. Look at me! All my clothes are hanging off of me." 

"Please don't do this to yourself. Not for my sake." 

"But I'm unhappy. I'm depressed. I put up a front for the kids and for the world, but dammit I can't do it anymore. I always say I'm done. I want it to be over. I want to go back to my life when I was with you. Some days I fear it's too late. That I'll never get to hold you again. Never tell you how much I love you. It hasn't changed since the first time I saw you and you know it will never stop. I've been in love with you all this time. We have different lives to lead. You have a baby! I got five kids who need a father. I can't....I can't just leave." 

"I know." Michael stayed silent for several moments. "I wish I had asked you to stay that night. The night I had to leave. I wish I asked you to wait for me although it would have been unfair of me to ask. Maybe we could have been married." He chuckled softly at the thought of marriage, but the weight of his words hung heavily on both of them. 

"You don't have to do anything, Michael. You don't have to wish to have asked me to stay. I'm still here. Our lives just got a bit separated and strange, but I'm thankful we're friends and you are with me now." 

"You want to be with me though, don't you?" He spoke quietly, a secret just the two of them share being spoken for only them to hear. "You want to grow old with me. Bring up Lyra together. Get a house that is just ours and spend the rest of your life in my arms." 

David furiously wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Yes. I do." 

It was Michael's turn to sigh. "Why must it be so sad? Why do we have to be apart?" 

"I'm not going to ask you to have some of kind of relationship with me when we still have our partners. I don't want drama. I don't want people finding out if we get caught. I wouldn't ask that of Georgia and Anna, although they love us dearly." 

"They would..." 

"No, Michael! We can't. I don't want you if I have to keep it a secret. I don't want you like that. Sneaking around. Simple fucks when we see each other. An affair that would ruin both of our families if it ever becomes public. I want you, but I'm not willing to risk it. I want to live with you and hold your hand in the street like we used to when hardly anyone knew us. I want us to be able to be free and live our lives together without worry or care. I want you simply. Without the mess and fuss. I don't want to hide you or my feelings. I just want us."

"Then do we wait until what? When?" 

"I don't know. We're not getting any younger and you're almost in the grave." 

"Oi," Michael chided him. "I'm not THAT old!" 

David let himself giggle and then turned serious again. "If life brings me to you again in the future and there is a way we can be together then I'll take it. For now, I guess we just have to live with loving each other." 

"Loving you is something I just do. It's not a chore. I'm okay with never having that dream of living with you because loving you is enough. It's always been enough, David. I hope it's enough for you." 

David got up from the chair and went over to where Michael was. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

"It is, it is." 

•~•~•~

[a year later] 

David was in Michael's garden. The air was crisp and the sun beamed through the trees, the flowers were bright and colourful. He sat on the grass and breathed a sigh of contentment. His hand played with the strands, picking at it and pulling out some of the weeds. He smiled to himself when looking at his left hand. It had been a while since he had left Georgia, or rather Georgia had left him. It had been a peaceful ending. She understood the situation and wanted him to be happy. She knew he wasn't happy and decided to end their marriage. He still looked after the children and helped where he needed to. He had lunches with Georgia and they remained the best of friends. 

Not in a million years did David think he would be unmarried and in Michael's garden watching him take a video for his fans, his beautiful whitening curls practically glistening in the sunshine. He wore a navy blue shirt and sweats. Michael loved the comfy clothes in the house. David thought he looked gorgeous just like that. Afterwards Michael came down to sit in front of him and grabbed his hands. He lifted one of David's hands and kissed the back of his hand and each knuckle. David flushed and Michael's eyes glowed a crystal blue when looking at his reaction. 

"I was thinking..." Michael began. 

"Yes?" 

"That now we can start our lives together." 

"You going to keep this house? I love the garden. You can't give this away!" 

"No. We don't have to move. I think we deserve this. This life where we can grow old here. Anna has taken Lyra out for the day. I wanted to make this special for us. And you know if you wanted to...." 

"Michael stop. I'm confused." 

"I want to marry you." 

David gasped. "You what?" 

Michael chuckled. "I want to marry you, David." Michael took both his hands in his. "Would you? Would you say yes? Because I'm asking."

"What kind of question is that?" David's Scottish accent was thicker as his voice rose. He jumped up onto his knees, leaning into Michael. "Of course I'll marry you!" 

Michael's eyes crinkled as he smiled. He let David's hands go and rested his own hands on David's face. He kissed him tenderly, pressing all of his love and the yeara of pining and wanting him into the kiss. Finally. Finally. David kissed him back just as enthusiastically. He savoured the taste of Michael's lips. He licked at the seam of his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth. Michael moaned softly. 

"Hmm. David." 

Tingles erupted in his stomach and heat travelled down his spine at the sound of his name on his lover's lips. 

"You're going to be my husband," David whispered against his lips. He couldn't believe it. He was in awe. "My husband. Husband. This is...Michael. Oh Michael!" 

He kissed him again, threading his fingers through his curls. Michael caressed his face that was prickly from his stubble. His hands came to his neck to pull him closer. David felt Michael's beard tickling him and he giggled. He tugged Michael's hair and moved him back so he could straddle his lap. David shuffled into him and locked his legs around him. He felt Michael's body against him, then licked at his neck and nibbled on his ear. Michael breathed heavily and gripped David by his hips. David kissed up towards Michael's lips again and bit at his bottom lip. 

"I wanted to be with you as soon as I saw you in that ridiculous haircut and jacket," David said. 

"And I wanted to be with you as soon I saw you flicking your fringe back and when you spoke to me for the first time, I knew you were going to take over my life. Oh God I wanted to kiss you right then." 

"I wanted to kiss you after you stepped on my toe and offered to buy me lunch." 

"It was my apology." 

"You had me so easily. We talked all night. I never imagined we'd get here though." 

"Me either. I wasn't sure where life would take us but I knew that you were special to me. I'm glad we're here. I'm glad to say that you're my husband." 

David moaned in rapture. "Say it again." 

"My husband." 

"I love you, Michael."

They kissed again while the birds tweeted their song in the trees.


End file.
